


Exhaustion

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Chef Nanase Haruka, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru comes home late from the restaurant one night to find Makoto fast asleep on the couch, exhausted from a tough day at work. Wanting him to have a good night's rest, he decides to wake Makoto up so he can help get him cleaned up in the shower. However, even when he's completely exhausted, a soaking-wet Haru is too much for Makoto to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Guys thank you so much for your kudos and comments, you are so awesome and make me very happy. I don’t really have adequate words, but I really do appreciate it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was well after midnight when Haru quietly opened the door to the apartment, attempting to make as little noise as possible. The restaurant always closed later on the weekends, but due to a late rush of customers he was getting home even later than usual. Makoto also had to work today, which meant that depending upon how difficult his day was Haru could be coming home to a variety of circumstances. The key to knowing was his uniform. If the day was light, he would find Makoto’s boots placed neatly by the door, his uniform already laundered and hanging near the kitchen window to dry. Makoto might even still be awake in that case, waiting for him to get home.

 

If it was a busy day, however…Haru would most likely find the boots somewhere in the vicinity of the door, and the uniform would be left in a dirty pile in the bathroom, abandoned after Makoto’s shower. Makoto would have then immediately went to bed, and Haru would find him dead to the world. However, even if he was asleep, Makoto was still a very light sleeper, so Haru was always careful when he came home. He locked the door behind him, examining the entryway carefully. He couldn’t see any boots.

 

_That’s strange,_ Haru thought, taking off his own shoes as he walked into the kitchen, _he should be home by now._ He looked by the kitchen window. There was no uniform, as he’d already expected by now. But with no boots, that could mean that Makoto wasn’t home at all…

 

Just as Haru’s imagination started to whirl with all of the horrible possibilities of things that could have happened to Makoto, he reached the edge of the kitchen and inadvertently kicked a boot. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he spied the other discarded against the wall under the window, partially hidden by the table.

 

_At least he’s home,_ Haru thought in relief, crossing into the living room. He stopped short, surprised to find Makoto still in uniform, passed out on his stomach on the couch.

 

Haru stared at him for a moment. _Well this has certainly never happened before._ Although Haru didn’t mind overmuch, Makoto absolutely _hated_ when he got soot on any part of the house. He’d always very carefully tread to the shower, loath to dirty any of the furniture. So for him to have given up getting to the shower completely…it must have been quite a trying day.

 

Haru was tempted to simply let Makoto sleep on the couch for the night, but he knew he’d regret it in the morning. Their couch wasn’t the most comfortable and was pretty small; Makoto’s feet were hanging off the edge of it, and his neck was propped on an arm at an awkward angle. If he left him there, Makoto would definitely feel it in the morning. And if the day really had been as trying as it appeared, Makoto _really_ needed a good night’s sleep. He had to wake him up.

 

Haru knelt by Makoto’s head, giving his shoulder a gentle shake. “Makoto,” he whispered, and Makoto stirred with a sleepy groan. His eyes slowly slid open, green meeting blue. He groaned again, shifting slowly to his side. “Mn…Haru…hi…sorry, I…” He took a deep breath through his nose, trying to wake himself up. “I had a rough day.”

 

“Are you alright?” Haru asked, brows furrowing in concern as he watched Makoto wince when he sat up.

 

“Mostly,” Makoto replied, slowly rotating his shoulders. “It was nonstop today, and there was a bit of an accident at the last house—“

 

“An accident?” Haru pressed worriedly, getting up on the couch next to Makoto and searching him for open wounds. “What happened?”

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Makoto explained, catching one of Haru’s searching hands with his, “a falling beam grazed my back on its way down, so it’ll probably be an impressive bruise by morning…I should probably take a look at it, but when I got home I was just so exhausted I couldn’t even make it to the shower,” he finished with a rueful smile. “I’m not even sure I could make it there now.”

 

“It’s alright,” Haru said immediately, using their joined hands to loop Makoto’s arm over his shoulders. “I’ll get you there.”

 

“But Haru, I’m too heavy,” Makoto protested even as he tiredly leaned on Haru’s shoulders.

 

“I know,” Haru replied, “and that’s why you have to help a little bit at least. On three. One, two, three,” he said, and the two got up from the couch with Makoto leaning most of his weight on Haru. It was slow progress, but eventually the two made it to the bathroom. Haru let Makoto go, and he let out a weary sigh, leaning heavily against the counter.

 

“Maybe I’ll just sleep on the floor until morning,” Makoto suggested, “I’m just so tired, Haru…but I don’t want to dirty the—Haru, what are you doing?” Makoto broke off in surprise when Haru’s hands immediately went to his jacket, undoing its buttons and freeing Makoto from its weight.

 

“You’ll feel better after a shower,” Haru said, pulling at Makoto’s shirt, “and I want to see what happened to your back.” Makoto couldn’t find enough energy to protest, allowing Haru to strip him the rest of the way before he turned around for Haru to examine his bare back. Haru frowned at the sight; already large patches of skin were turning a pale yellow, and some skin was torn off parts of his shoulder blades.

 

“Let’s clean you up real quick, and then you can rest,” Haru said finally, reaching behind him to get the water running before divesting himself of his uniform and trousers. Makoto didn’t realize what was happening until Haru helped him step into the shower, following after him in his undershirt and underwear.

 

“But Haru, you—“ Makoto started, but Haru shushed him with a finger to his lips.

 

“Let me help you,” he said seriously, eyes awash with concern as he ran his fingers through Makoto’s now-damp hair, “It’ll be faster this way. Just stand still.” Haru turned away from him, adjusting the water before grabbing the shampoo, pouring some into his hand. Makoto blinked as Haru stepped into him and stood on his tiptoes, gingerly massaging Makoto’s scalp. He let out a sigh of contentment as Haru’s hands gently combed through his hair, cleaning him of soot and debris. He leaned into his touch, enjoying the tender way his fingers kneaded his scalp, relaxing him further.

 

“Close your eyes,” Haru said, and Makoto obeyed as Haru gently pulled him under the spray, using his fingers again to get all the soap out of his hair. “Okay,” Haru said, pushing Makoto back again. Makoto opened his eyes to see Haru reaching to the side for the soap. His eyes were immediately drawn to Haru’s defined chest, which was now visible through his now-soaked and clinging undershirt.

 

Makoto’s feelings of contentment and relaxation disappeared in an instant; he gulped as Haru faced him again. He was too tired for this…but at the same time, at the sight of a dripping wet Haru standing before him, lithe form barely concealed through his wet undergarments, all Makoto wanted to do was run his hands down Haru’s wet shirt, his fingers slipping underneath the hem to caress his glistening chest—

 

Makoto’s gaze refocused on Haru’s face again; he was frowning now. He had said something.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Makoto said, giving himself a mental shake.

 

“I said, turn around. I want to take care of your back.”

 

“Ah, right,” Makoto said, coming to his senses again before he turned around so Haru could get to his back. He took his time, gently brushing over his back with soapy fingers while avoiding the open skin, all the while making sure he cleared away any clinging fabric and dirt from the cuts and scrapes. Wounds cleaned, Haru focused on cleaning the rest of him, soaping down his shoulders and lower back. Meanwhile, Makoto was having a hard time keeping his mind out of the gutter, struggling to think about anything other than Haru’s hands running over his body. Haru’s hands brushed over his rear and he shuddered, taking a shaky breath. “Ah, H-Haru, I think that side of me is pretty clean now—“

 

“Hold on, there’s a spot on your leg—shit,” Haru cursed, and Makoto heard a loud bang.

 

Concerned, he looked at Haru over his shoulder. “Haru, are you alri—“ Makoto’s mouth went suddenly dry as he saw nothing but the inviting curve of Haru’s rear facing him as Haru bent down, practically naked before his gaze in his soaked clothing.

 

“Sorry,” Haru said, righting himself again, “I dropped the soa—m _mn?!_ ” Haru’s words disappeared as Makoto gave up, lurching forward to cover Haru’s lips with his and pin him to the wall of the shower with his body. The arousal that he’d been fighting raged to life as Makoto ran his hand through Haru’s soaked hair, the other slipping under his shirt to caress the slicked flesh.

 

Haru broke off from his lips, protesting. “Makoto, what—?”

 

“Sorry Haru,” Makoto said shortly, cutting him off with another fierce kiss to his lips. “I may be tired, but I’m not dead. I need you,” he admitted raggedly, arms tightly gripping Haru’s shoulders as his lips moved to Haru’s ear, tracing its shell with his tongue and teeth.

 

Haru inhaled sharply, resisting hi own rapidly-building desire. “But Makoto, you can barely stand—“

 

“Then I’ll be quick.” He covered Haru’s lips with his again as both hands slid down Haru’s arms, skimming the hemline of his shirt before dragging his hands up Haru’s chest, bringing the shirt with them. Haru gasped into Makoto’s mouth as he tweaked his nipple roughly, the other hand continuing upwards to angle Haru’s chin for better access. Haru felt his knees shaking slightly as Makoto plied his lips with his tongue before gently biting down on Haru’s lower lip, his fingers tracing almost lazy circles around his nipple. Haru let out a shaky breath as Makoto switched tactics, leaving a steamy trail of kisses down his neck as both of Makoto’s hands slipped into Haru’s underwear, grabbing his cheeks and grinding him against Makoto’s straining length over and over again at an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

“What happened to…being quick,” Haru gasped out as Makoto continued to pepper him with kisses and bites while tugging Haru’s underwear down as far as he could. Haru pulled them down the rest of the way as Makoto gave him a sheepish smile.

 

“With you, I always find myself getting carried away, tired or not,” he replied as he kissed him again. “I’ll try to focus on more… _pressing_ matters,” he continued, one hand firmly enclosing Haru’s erection as the other slipped down further, encouraging Haru to spread his legs as wide as the tub would allow before slipping two fingers inside him. Haru bit his lip to hold back a groan, arms wrapping around Makoto’s neck and shoulders as Makoto shifted his grip on him. His one hand moved with quick, purposeful strokes while the other found Haru’s sweet spot, rubbing his fingers against it in a way that caused Haru to shudder beneath him. Makoto ignored his own body’s exhausted protests as he watched Haru squirm under his ministrations, his own arousal spiking as Haru’s breath came faster and faster, nails digging lightly into the uninjured part of Makoto’s shoulders.

 

“Mako _to,_ ” Haru panted, “just do it already.” Makoto didn’t need to be told twice, and without further ado he raised one of Haru’s legs so it rested on his hip, aligning himself with Haru’s entrance.

 

“I don’t want you to slip,” Makoto said as his arms encircled Haru’s waist, “so put your legs around me. Hold on tight.”

 

“But Makoto, you’re—a _aah,_ ” Haru’s protest ended in a low groan of pleasure as Makoto didn’t wait for him, pushing forward and easily slipping inside Haru’s slicked body. Haru brought both legs up to wrap around Makoto’s hips as Makoto pushed in further, letting go of Haru with one hand to keep his balance, using the wall for leverage. He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath to steady himself once his hips met Haru’s. He needed to finish this quick or he may very well collapse. Makoto wasn’t sure where this sudden burst of unexplained energy was coming from, but he definitely didn’t want it to run out before they were done.

 

“Hold on tight,” Makoto murmured again, millimeters from Haru’s lips before he leaned forward, kissing him thoroughly as his hips snapped upwards in a punishing rhythm. Haru cried out into his mouth, legs holding him tightly as he tried to retain his senses. At this angle Makoto was making him see stars with every little movement of his hips, and he wasn’t necessarily being gentle.

 

_“Makoto,”_ Haru rasped once Makoto had freed his lips, “S’too much; I can’t— _ah!_ —I _can’t…_ ” He let out a long, low moan as Makoto’s lips covered his again, unable to do anything but hold on as he felt his release approaching too fast; it was _too much_ —

 

Haru bit Makoto’s bottom lip as he came hard, letting out a muffled cry even as Makoto continued to drive him into the wall. Makoto couldn’t stop himself, however; he knew that as soon as he slowed down it was game over, and he was so close—

 

“Makoto…come with me, _please…_ Mako…chan…” Haru whispered heatedly into his ear, and Makoto pressed Haru against the shower wall with all his strength as he came with a loud shout, body shaking as he saw white. Their combined essence spilled over their legs and hips, the water quickly washing it all down the drain. As Haru’s legs slowly slid back down Makoto’s body so he could stand, all of Makoto’s strength suddenly left him, and he caught himself with a hand on Haru’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him for support.

 

“Maybe…I shouldn’t have done that,” Makoto said with a tired grin as he allowed Haru to slide under his arm again, supporting him firmly.

 

“Idiot,” Haru chastised, but there was no malice to his words, and Makoto could see the burning red tinge to his ears even as Haru turned away, reaching to turn off the water. “You’re clean enough,” Haru declared as he helped them both out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He threw it over Makoto’s head as he added, “Let’s get you to bed before you get any more ideas.”

 

Makoto laughed good-naturedly and didn’t protest as Haru toweled him off, doing his best to help out but finding that his limbs were getting heavier with each passing second. By the time Haru had kicked off the soaked remnants of his clothes and had dried off as well, Makoto was practically asleep in his arms. Haru half guided, half dragged him to the bedroom, sitting them both down on the edge of the bed so he could settle Makoto against the pillows. Haru was crawling over Makoto to his side of the bed when Makoto spoke.

 

“I love you Haru-chan,” he said with a tired yawn as Haru arranged the blankets over them.

 

“Drop the –chan,” Haru replied automatically, but Makoto didn’t hear him: he was already asleep. Haru stared at his relaxed features for a moment before smiling tenderly, reaching out to brush Makoto’s hair out of his face. “Idiot…I love you too,” Haru murmured fondly before burrowing further under the covers, resting his head on Makoto’s chest as he settled down to sleep.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm almost caught up with myself! This is the last prewritten one I have ready to type, and then I have this huge (The Right Reasons sized huge) Masa/Haruka one I am so close to finishing, but then after that I thought of a sequel idea for Something New that is so exciting it’s already writing itself in my head and I need it. So if you’re wondering what’s after this it is those two!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love to hear from you :D
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
